I just don't love you
by Miki anime lover
Summary: You are saying someone Canada doesn't approve of. how will he react? human names used.


# Dark Canada x reader #  
You were dating Matthew and your best friend Gilbert and Matthew turned into someone you didn't know. At first he would hang with you and Gilbert until you two decided to go home. But one day Matthew became distant from you and didn't want to talk to you at school. One day you corner him and tell him your coming over to his house after school wether he wanted you there or not. You almost didn't recognize him without his glasses. "I thought you were supposed to be with your boyfriend." He says sarcastically. "I want to hang with you. Your my best friend." You say with one of your award winning smiles. Matthew gives up and agrees to let you come over. "Bye Mattie." You give him a kisses on the cheek and walk away. What you didn't know was that kiss had melted Matthew's insides and he was planning to steal you away from Gilbert. Which he already had.  
XXXXXXXXXXXX You and Matthew were on the couch in his apartment watching a new movie he bought. When the movie ended your saw that you were up against him and his arms were wrapped around you. Your (e/c) eyes look into his eyes and he smiles at you. "Uh-uh Mattie," you push yourself away from him. "I really think we should keep our distance. I'm dating Gilbert now." You finish. You look up and see that he's giving you the 'kicked puppy' face. "Mattie please don't give me that face." You say almost begging. "Why him. You only knew him for three month while you knew me for 13 years. Why did you have to fall in love with him!?" Matthew says. "Matthew i-." You couldn't finish, he shoots from the couch, into the hall and into some room. You get up and try to find the room he went into but fail miserably. There were only two rooms left and you decided on the door on the left. You slowly turn the knob and is shocked at what you see. Pictures of you and only you. And if them were the ones you had asked Matthew to take of Gilbert and you with Gilbert cut out of them and photos of Matthew replacing them. You walk to a small desk and pick up what looks to be a poem or something.  
*Roses are red*  
*Violets are blue*  
*Gilbert does not deserve someone like you.*  
*You (e/c) eyes drive me crazy more then anything could do.*  
*Your body is like a drug, I'm addicted to you*  
*This body shows how much I love you.*  
It just ended that way. What did it mean *this body shows how much I love you* you were scared when your saw a closet right next to the desk. You try the knob and find that it is locked so you grab a boby pin from your hair and pick the lock. The door pops open and you scream. Inside the door was Gilbert's bloody body. His eyes were gone and his mouth was stapled shut. "Gil." You say silently and reach out to touch his lifeless body but the door slams shut. To your horror, Matthew stands behind you, a deadly smile on his face. "You aren't supposed to be in here." He says. "Why, why Mattie," you turn around and try to punch him but he catches it. "I loved him and you took him away from me! I HATE YOU!" You shout. "He took you from me (name). I've loved you for a long time now and he took you from me. I love you (name)." He kisses you full on the lips, bringing your body close to his by wrapping one of his arms around your waist. Your struggle and try to punch him, get away from his grasp, anything so you could run but he used his other hand to grab both of your wrist and holds them above your head. He pulls back and walks away from you, you try to run away but found that he had cuffed you to the handle of the closet. He walks back to you with a knife, a stapler, and a scooper. "I'll do to you what I did to Gilbert." Slowly and painfully he staples your mouth shut and stabs you again and again. You start to scream and your lips started to rip from the staples. You start to silently cry and wish that this pain would go away and you would just die. God had granted your wish and after three more stands to the stomach and heart your life slowly starts to drift away. "I love you." Were the last words you heard before you die.


End file.
